In a room, there are various kinds of house dust such as dead mites, feces, pollens, dust, and flocks. In general, the room is cleaned with a vacuum cleaner or the like. However, fine house dust such as those entwined to carpets, sofas, or beddings cannot be sufficiently removed by simply vacuuming with the vacuum cleaner or the like. The onset of various allergic diseases such as asthma, dermatitis, and pollinosis have been known to be caused by an allergen contained in house dust, mainly a mite allergen or a pollen. Therefore, it is important to inactivate the allergen and to remove house dust.
As techniques for effectively removing an allergen, there have been known, for example, a technique of treatment with a water-swellable clay, polyvinyl alcohol, or the like (see, for example, Patent Publications 1 and 2); a technique of treatment with an inorganic powder such as kaolin or talc (see Patent Publication 3); and the like. Any of these techniques comprises removing an allergen by adsorption with each of the components used. In addition, a technique of treatment with tannic acid, an alcohol, or a benzalkonium chloride, and other techniques (see Patent Publications 4 to 7) have been known. These techniques comprise removing an allergen by denaturation and inactivation.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-16941    Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-128680    Patent Publication 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-167332    Patent Publication 4: Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Hei 2-16731    Patent Publication 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-63207    Patent Publication 6: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-264837    Patent Publication 7: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-335474